Rough Night
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Mike/Fi Fluff Galore. Fun and Cute short Fic. R&R's are valued and appreciated. Fi has some unfinished business with Michael, all she wants to do is play.


Rough Night

Chapter 1 – Unfinished Business

Michael sat at the workbench and read through paper's and documents on an unknown subject. Skimming through and taking down some notes and details. It was the early hours of the morning, the sun had already been beaming through the clouds and shining through the opened windows. The Loft was naturally lit from the sun's ray's. It was merely a beautiful yet scorching day already in Miami. Michael's eyes looked beside his papers where his yogurt tub sat. As he took a glimpse inside it, he noticed it was empty. His hand now grasping it. Michael took a more detailed look into it and dropped his shoulders, letting out a small sigh.

The moment his sigh leaves him, his cell phone rings. Digging into his pant pockets, Michael took a quick glimpse of who it was and smiled as he answered...

"Yeah, Fi"

Michael answered as he looked back at his bed, messy with sheets and covers thrown about restlessly. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to his papers and listened..

"Come to Carlito's?"

Fi asked sweetly, a cute and playful tone within her cheery voice. Michael couldn't help but smile to himself, it was simply adorable.

"Alright, Fi.. I'll be there shortly"

Michael replied with a slight chuckle at her. Jumping off the chair, he moved over to the kitchen bench and looked for his keys, they weren't there. Dashing over to the other usual places, he couldn't find them. As Fi was ranting on about, well what seemed nothing to him. Michael interrupted her...

"Fi.. I can't find my key's... they're nowhere in the Loft"

He grumbled as he was now on the bed and moving the sheets around, listening out for any sounds of his key's being moved around. Checking under his pillows. He moved off the bed and headed towards the second floor, checking up there...

"Did you try the work bench? Under your pillow?"

She asked, irritated by his rude interruption... She could hear him moving things and looking around all around the Loft...

"Not there..."

Michael stated before he stopped, deep in thought...

"Maybe in my jeans I wore yesterday...Where did you throw them last night, Fi?"

It spun Fi as he asked, he sounded to casual as he asked. It something he was completely use to by now, yet it completely baffled her...

Michael received a small chuckle from Fi...

"check the ceiling..."

As soon as Fi replied with a chuckle, Michael shook his head..

"what! You threw them all the..."

Michael stopped his sentence and looked up at the ceiling above the bed...

"Yeap, I see them... Thanks, Fi... I won't be down there for a while then.. it's your fault"

Michael grunted whilst Fi giggled at him...

"Oh no, Michael.. it wasn't my fault... The idea was completely yours! Want some help?"

Fi smirked and started to flirt with him as images from the previous night flashed and flickered before her, she couldn't help but strike a devious smirk and want more...

"No, Fi... I know that's not what you'll be doing"

Michael snapped as he started to prepare for the retrieval pf his jeans as they hung from a large beam from the ceiling of the Loft.

"Oh come on Michael!... I'll get them for you!"

Fi tried to convince him as she grabbed her keys and started for her car, in a complete rush to get there and stir Michael up...The tone in his voice, the irritating scratching his throat.. it turned her on even more, she couldn't shake the feeling off.. she had to be there to play...

Fi hung up and instantly jumped into her car and sped off towards the Loft...

….

Michael managed to get his hands on his jeans, but they were wrapped around the large beam that travelled from one end of the loft to the other. Pulling down, thinking it was to fall onto him.. He grunted as he soon realised they were wrapped around it. Sighing deeply, Michael looked down as he was on a large ladder, he was shocked he hadn't fallen already.

Michael tugged and swayed what he could of his jeans to try and release his keys, if they were in fact in the pockets in the first place.

"Well, I can't say that's not a turn on"

Fi snickered as she stood at the door, playing with his keys wearing a devious smirk..

Michael turned and looked over his shoulder to see Fi standing there, fiddling and playing with his keys..

"Fi!..."

He yelled, almost losing his balance. Michael slowly moved down before Fi swiftly ran and climbed the ladder before he could reach the ground. Meeting him half way, she looked up at him with an innocent smile..

"Fi... can you move?"

He looked down at her, but the playful and devious look was enough for him to realise he wasn't going anywhere now. The vixen was eager to play.

"You're not going anywhere, Michael"

Michael cocked an eyebrow and looked at the unsteady ladder they were both climbing...

"Fi.. I think it would be safe, if we both got down"

Michael cleared his throat and tried to move down a step, Fi reached up and clawed her way up Michael. Her hands rested on his hips as her body pressed against him, her face at his neck. She kissed his neck sweetly and giggled...

"There's nothing wrong with a little pain, Michael"

Fi whispered, breathing on his neck heavily. Fi smiled and looked up at him. Michael slowly looked down and gave Fi a soft smile, kissing her on the forehead...

"Not today, Fi"

He croaked as he caught her off guard, slipping pass her. He made his way down the ladder and held it for Fi to come down. Dropping her shoulders, Fi sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder to see him.

"you're no fun Michael"

Fi scoffed as she made her way down. As she almost reached where his hands held onto the side rails, Fi pushed her right leg back and kicked Michael in the chins...

Michael flinched and moved back, the shock of the impact to his chin was unexpected. Almost taking his hands off the ladder and shaking it. Michael kept a tight grip on it as he pulled his body back and growled at Fi...

Giving him an innocent smile, Fi giggled..

"Whoops"

Michael moved away from the ladder as Fi made it down to the bottom. She instantly spun her body around and threw herself at Michael, practically asking him to throw her around a bit..

As she pushed herself into him, Michael tightly grabbed a hold of Fi's arms and and wrapped his around her, pulling her in close. Looking down, he rested his cheek against hers and whispered..

"This what you want, Fi?"

Michael gave her a sweet smile before Fi looked up at him and rubbed her lips against his...

"Not... quite"

She carefully whispered, watching her tone as she could feel Michael's grip loosening she saw the opportunity to strike. With that, Fi whipped her arms from Michael's grasp and elbowed Michael in the ribs... Michael doubled over and hissed at Fi as she attempted to launch into him..

"Fi!"

Michael shouted at her as she threw herself onto him, clashing to the ground hard with a loud thud. Fi's feet kicked and bumped the ladder, causing it to fall backwards. Luckily falling the opposite way and crashing into the bed. The screeching sounds of the metal smashing together and clamping made Michael cringe. Although; Fi's mind and ears were elsewhere, too busy focusing on pinning Michael down...

"I'm nowhere near done, Michael"

Fi smiled as she pinned him down, Michael was hesitant whether or not to retaliate. He knew it would only arouse her to do more harm and heat things up in her perspective...Wriggling underneath her, Fi giggled as he seemed so helpless...

"Come on Michael, we both know you're much better than that"

She teased as she kissed his neck and started to nibble his left ear, breathing softly into his ear. She smiled and whispered...

"Please..."

She begged him to retaliate...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Just a little Mike/Fi fic on the side of updating "Carry Me" and "Promise Me". I wanted to do a cute, fun fic as opposed to my rather, sadistic and dramatic ones. Something different. Hope you all like! More to come if I have the muse to. Thanks in advance for the R&R's._

_Sorry for the rustiness, did this on a very dull day with a lot of distractions and such._


End file.
